wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
The alchemist mixes herbs found by Herbalism and reagents in order to generate elixirs, potions, oils, flasks, and cauldrons with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance, and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. Alchemy Training |- | align="left" | Apprentice || 5 || 1 - 75 |- | align="left" | Journeyman || 10 || 50 - 150 |- | align="left" | Expert || 20 || 125 - 225 |- | align="left" | Artisan || 35 || 225 - 300 |- | align="left" | Master || 50 || 300 - 375 |} All Potions, Elixirs and Flasks will require some type of Vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are four types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal and Imbued, used to create higher-level potions. Except for a few extremely high-level exceptions (the "Flask" recipes), potions can be made anywhere provided you are carrying the required materials. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as nearly every alchemy recipe requires Herbs to make and herbalism can alleviate most of the cost of leveling up. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make and the herbs are often very expensive. * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals, for use in other tradeskills. In fact, Arcanite, which is used in many high-level Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined – It can only be transmuted from Arcane Crystal, which are derived from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, they must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. Philosopher's Stones are also soulbound and may not be disenchanted, so it is not advised to create more than one. All transmutations share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Arcanite, you must wait 23 (real) hours before performing any other transmutation. Cooldowns vary based on the level of the transmute. Elemental essences may also be transmuted. Essence of Undeath can be transmuted to Essence of Water, Essence of Water can be transmuted into Essence of Air, and so on. Essence transmutes have a cooldown of 23 hours, as does a transmute of Iron into Gold. There is also a transmute for transforming a Heart of Fire into three Elemental Fires on a 10 minute cooldown available with reputation gains from the Thorium Brotherhood. Burning Crusade introduced the the transmutation of Primal materials: Primal Earth to Primal Water to Primal Air to Primal Fire to Primal Earth; Primal Shadow to Primal Water to Primal Shadow; Primal Fire to Primal Mana to Primal Fire; Primal Earth to Primal Life to Primal Earth. You can also transmute Primal Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and Mana into Primal Might. (Note: there is no transmutation required to convert 10x motes into 1x corresponding primal. This is available to any player as a stacking mechanism.) Motes can be converted to Primal elements but not converted back-- and since motes are used in some recipes be cautious when farming as to which you will need. (Miners have the ability to "break" Primal Earth and Primal Fire back to motes) Burning Crusade also introduced the transmutation of the Earthstorm Diamond, the Skyfire Diamond, and the Alchemist's Stone. Transmuting the Earthstorm Diamond or the Skyfire Diamond puts a shared cooldown of 23 hours on all other transmutes, including Heart of Fire. Discoveries Alchemy Specializations Once you reach an Alchemy skill of 325 and level 68, you may begin a quest to learn one of three specializations: Potions, Elixirs or Transmutations. Being specialized gives you a chance to create an extra 1 to 4 (for a total 5) items while crafting in the field you have selected. For example, a Master of Potions may be able to craft more than one for the same material cost as one. While the exact percent is not known, people have speculated that this ability can happen as often as 10-25% of the time. A frequently cited figure in the official World of Warcraft Professions Forums is 15%. One theory is that each extra item created also has a 15% chance to create its own extra item. So, when creating an item, you have approximately a 15% chance of creating two items instead of one, 2.3% chance to create three items instead of one, a 0.3% chance of creating four items instead of one, and a 0.1% chance of creating five items instead of one. You may unspecialize in alchemy, and then select a new specialization. This is a repeatable choice, but costs 150 gold each time. To unspecialize, see the quest giver who gave you the specialization. Once you are unspecialized, you can see any of the three specialization trainers and re-specialize with no cost or quest required. It may be worth considering taking Potion or Elixir mastery, and then switching to Transmutation. Note: You must speak to the correct specialist to gain that mastery. The NPC in Shattrath City which offers all 3 quests to respecialize is only the elixir master. Master of Potions Trained by Lauranna Thar'well in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh . This quest requires: * from High Botanist Freywinn in Tempest Keep * ×5 * ×5 * ×5 Master of Elixirs Note: Flasks also benefit from Elixir Mastery. Trained by Lorokeem in Shattrath City . This quest requires: * ×10 from Rift Lords/Keepers in The Black Morass (Caverns of Time) * ×5 * ×5 * ×5 Master of Transmutation Trained by an Zarevhi in Stormspire, Netherstorm . This quest requires: * ×4 Alchemy Leveling Tips This is a general guide to some of the cost efficient strategies for leveling your alchemy. 1-55 Getting from 1 to 55 is easy enough. You need to collect 60 Peacebloom, 60 Silverleaf, and 60 Empty Vials to make 60 Minor Healing Potions. Make all of them up and this should get you to skill 60. Keep the Minor Healing Potions, you will use them as ingredients in the next step. Talk to the appropriate trainer to become a Journeyman Alchemist and train the Lesser Healing Potion. You have to be level 10 to become a Journeyman Alchemist. 55-110 Use the minor healing potions made earlier to make Lesser Healing Potions to get to 110. If you didn't reach 110, make Elixir of Wisdom until you do. You require 50 Minor Healing Potions, and 50 Briarthorn to make 50 Lesser Healing Potions; 5 Mageroyal, 10 Briarthorn, and 5 Empty Vials to make 5 Elixir of Wisdom. 110-125 At 110 you can learn the healing potion recipe. Make some Healing Potions (15 Bruiseweed, 15 Briarthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials to make 15 Healing Potions). Once you hit 125 talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Expert Alchemist. You have to be level 20 to become an Expert Alchemist. 125-200 Make some more healing potions to get to skill 140. Make 15 lesser mana potions (15 Mageroyal, 15 Stranglekelp, and 15 Empty Vials) to get to 155. Then get the training for greater healing potions (30 Liferoot, 30 Kingsblood, and 30 Leaded Vials) to make 30 Greater Healing Potion to get to 185. Make 15 Elixirs of Agility (15 Stranglekelp, 15 Goldthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials) to get to 200. Once you hit 200, talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Artisan Alchemist. For Alliance this is Kylanna Windwhisper at Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas. For Horde this is Rogvar at Stonard in Swamp of Sorrows. You have to be level 35 to become an Artisan Alchemist. 200-265 Make some more Elixirs of Agility to get to 210. Make five Elixirs of Greater Defense until 215 (5 Wild Steelbloom, 5 Goldthorn, 5 Leaded Vial) and then make 15 Superior Healing Potions until 230 (15 Sungrass, 15 Khadgar's Whisker, 15 Crystal Vial). Make 20 Elixirs of Detect Undead to get to 250 (20 Arthas' Tears, 20 Crystal Vial) and 15 Elixirs of Greater Agility to get to 265 (15 Sungrass, 15 Goldthorn, 15 Crystal Vial). 265-300 Learn the Superior Mana Potion and the Major Healing Potion recipes from Master Alchemists. Alternatively, both potions can be trained at Lorokeem, the Master Alchemy Trainer in Shattrath Lower City, or from the Master Alchemy trainer in Stonard. Make 20 Superior Mana Potion's to get to skill 285, (40 Sungrass, 40 Blindweed, 20 Crystal Vial) and 15 Major Healing Potion's to get to 300, (30 Golden Sansam, 15 Mountain Silversage, 15 Crystal Vial). Congratulations, you now have a skill of 300 in alchemy. 300-325 Leveling from 300 to 325 is easy. Visit the alchemy trainer in Outland (Alchemist Gribble for Alliance, Apothecary Antonivich for Horde). Learn Master Alchemy. He can teach you a number of recipes that require Felweed (the basic Outland herb), Imbued Vials, and one of the top-level Old World herbs: Dreamfoil, Mountain Silversage, or Golden Sansam. Since Golden Sansam is usually the cheapest of all, it is most economical to make Volatile Healing Potions. You can get almost to 320 alchemy with just one stack of Felweed and one stack of Golden Sansam. You must be Level 50 or higher in order to learn Alchemy past 300. 325-350 The highest potion you can learn from the trainer, the Super Healing Potion, requires 325 alchemy. This is the potion you'll be making till approximately 340. If you reach Honored with Honor Hold (alliance) or Thrallmar (horde), you can buy the Elixir of Major Agility recipe and learn it at 330. Most other potions in this level range are rather useless, very hard to get, or require rare herbs. At 340-345 you can buy some new recipes from vendors. For alliance, visit Haalrun in Telredor (Zangarmarsh) and Leeli Longhaggle in Allerian Stronghold (Terokkar Forest). For horde, visit Daga Ramba in Thunderlord Stronghold (Blade's Edge). When choosing between Aldor and Scryer, keep in mind that Aldor has no alchemy recipes and Scryer has one (Elixir of Major Firepower, which requires 345 alchemy). 350-375 At 350 you can learn transmutation recipes. The only transmutation that you can easily learn creates Primal Might; it is sold by Skreah in northern Shattrath City. Two other transmutations that you can get on your own in a reasonable amount of time are those to transmute Earth to Water (revered with Sporeggar) and Fire to Earth (revered with Kurenai/Mag'har). Earth to Water is moderately profitable, whereas Fire to Earth is usually worthless (but check your auction house prices first). Things will get slow past 360 because, unless you do a lot of reputation grinding, all of the recipes that you know (except transmutations) will turn green or gray, and the remaining green recipes will require hard-to-get herbs. You'll have a choice of three recipes: * Super Mana Potion - requires Dreaming Glory; turns gray at 370 * Elixir of Major Defense - requires Ancient Lichen (grows in most 5-man instances in Outland, also from "herb skinning" Withered Giants in Zangarmarsh) * Major Dreamless Sleep Potion - requires Nightmare Vine (grows in Shadowmoon Valley) Unless you're close to 70 and you can farm these herbs yourself, prepare to spend a lot of money buying them in AH. Save all lichens from your instance runs for the final grind. Also save all your Fel Lotus you will need them once you make discoveries. External links Category:AlchemyCategory:Professions